HOSHI SORA IN THE SHOOL
by andy hyuga
Summary: musica...diversion...amor...  comedia romantica jiji las parejas principales son NEJITEN..naruhina y sasusaku espero que les guste es mi primer fic..novata :p
1. el concierto donde todo empezo

Hoshi sora in the school

*Tenten pov*

Eran las 7:00 Pm estaba en mi camerino alistándome para el evento y lo admito ando un poco nerviosa es la primera vez que doy un concierto en Tokio.

-puedo pasar tenten-san-dijo una voz

-claro pasa hinata-

Hinata es una chica tímida pero buena y amable tenia el pelo azulado con ojos color perla .Entro y se acerco a mí.

-¿lista?-

-ya casi-le dije terminando de peinarme mi fleco-lista-

Traía un vestido color rosa sin tirantes que es arriba de las rodillas y me hice mis dos chonguitos con mi pelo con un moño rosado con una calaverita, hinata tenia un vestido morado de tirantes que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas e iba peinada con una cola de caballo dejando dos mechones de su cabello a los lados.

-chicas falta media hora para empezar así que rápido-dijo mi otra amiga

-si sakura-dijimos las dos en unisolo

Sakura era de carácter fuerte pero también ella es amable, cariñosa y divertida. Ella traía un vestido color verde fuerte que llega a arriba de las rodillas.

-vamos alistar todo-dije ya saliendo del camerino seguida de mis amigas y compañeras

*fin del tenten pov*

Mientras en otro lado de Tokio había una tranquilidad pero menos en una casa y era de cierto rubio que todos conocemos.

*neji pov*

-DONDE ESTAN… LOS PUSEE-

-naruto tranquilízate estas destruyendo tu casa...Bueno mas de lo normal-dije aun sentado en la sala esperando que naruto este listo

-NO NOS VAMOS SINO PAPARECEN LOS BOLETOS NO NOS VAMOS QUIERO IR A ESE CONCIERTO-dijo casi llorando el dobe

-naruto pero es un concierto de chicas acaso eres una chica-dijo Sasuke también esperando a naruto

-YA LOS ENCONTRE-dijo con los boletos en las manos

-naruto seguro que quieres ir es un concierto de chicas-dije insistiéndole

-no me importa la banda "hikari kunoichi" es la mejor tiene buenas canciones-dijo feliz

-phm… y tenemos que ir nosotros -_-"- dijimos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo

-SIP la promesa que hicimos los tres antes de ser mejores amigo si uno va a un lugar lo siguen y se tira de un pozo uno los demás se avientan –dijo naruto pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y el de Sasuke.

-oye dobe y a que hora empieza el concierto-dijo el uchiha

-a las 8:00 ¿por?-

Me fije en mi reloj y entendí las intenciones de Sasuke

-por que ya son las 7:50-dije con un tono burlón

-NANIIII VAMONOS-

Nos subimos rápido al carro yo tuve que manejar por que naruto iba tan emocionado que nos podría matar y Sasuke no quería y para evitar discusiones pues me ofrecí aun que era contra de mi voluntad.

Llegamos al estadio era muy grande estaba rodeado de puras chicas la entrada.

-RAPIDO NEJI ESTACIONATE QUIERO YA ESTAR EN PRIMERA FILA- dijo naruto tambaleándome

Me estacione y naruto salió disparado dejándonos a mi y Sasuke atrás.

Cuando naruto se junto en la bola de chicas escuchamos un grito suyo

-AAHHHHH-

Sasuke y yo corrimos hacia naruto y vimos que estaba rodeado de chicas

-naruto el bajista de la banda "shinobis generations" kyaaaa –

-jejeje hola-dijo naruto

-usted ha venido a ver a las hikari kunoichi naruto-sama-dijo una chica acercándose a naruto

-no vine solo también vinieron Sasuke y neji-dijo apuntándonos

-NEJIII-SAAMMAA…SSAASSUUKKEEE-SSAAMMAA-

Rápidamente las chicas se amontonaron a nuestro alrededor esto era una de las razones del por que no quería venir

-MIREN LAS HIKARI KUNOICHI-dijo Sasuke apuntando hacia un poste eso es un truco viejo y obvio que cayeron

Aprovechamos el tiempo jalamos a naruto y entramos al estadio

-eso estuvo cerca-dije mas tranquilo

Nos fuimos a nuestros lugares que son hasta el frente y ya luego se empezó a llenar poco a poco el estadio.

-veo que esta banda es muy famosa –dije sorprendido

-obvio estas hablando de las hikari kunoichi – dijo naruto orgulloso

-hmp…espero que valga la pena-dijo Sasuke

De repente las luces se apagaron y apareció un reflector que apuntaba a una chica castaña bastante linda diría yo

-BUUEENNAS NOCHESS PUBLLICOO-comenzó a gritar

-kyaaaa TENTENNN-SAMAAA-gritaron toda la audiencia

-wow es tenten la cantante principal –dijo naruto con los ojos de estrellitas

-*con que tenten eh...*-pensé

-HINATA SAKURA SALGANN-

De repente apareció otro reflector que se dirigía a la baterista una chica de cabello rosado

-valla es linda –dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke ya encontró a su media baqueta-dijo naruto aguantado se la risa-entiendes el chiste por que tu tocas batería y ella igual...Baquetas…olvídalo…aguafiestas-

Apareció otro reflector y apareció…

-h-hinata-dije en voz baja

-LA CONOCES NEJI-me dijo naruto

-phm… ella es mi prima-

-NANII HINATA ohh… por que nunca me lo dijiste-

-por que nunca me lo preguntaste-dije serio

Hinata salió con un bajo

-BUENO EMPEZAREMOS CON UNO DE NUESTROS MEJORES EXITOS…¡LOVERS!-dijo tenten

Empezaron a gritar como locas las fans

-vamos sakura, hinata empecemos-

.com/watch?v=MkdQomgDvdc

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita  
>nakija kuru kodomo no youni<p>

tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo

natsu no sora mi agete niranda

-valla cantan bien-pensé

tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai

hontou wa kowai kuseni

taisetsu na mono wo ushina wa nu youni

hisshi de hashiri nukete kita  
>Itsu datte nagai yoru o futari de norikoeta<p>

Kono mama issho ni irukara tsuyogatenaide iindayo

kimi wa ima namida nagashita  
>nakija kuru kodomo no youni<p>

tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo

natsu no sora miagete sakenda.

Dare ka ga tsubuyaita kotoba no wana ni

Odoru youni ni madowasa rete.

Taisetsuna mono wa kokoro no naka ni

Wakatteta kimina noni

Shinjiru koto ga kowa kute namida o wasure teta

Kaze ga senaka o oshita futarinara kitto yukeru yo.

Kimi no te wo tsuyoku nigitta  
>mujakinaru kodomo no youni<p>

Tatoe toki ga ima wa ubatte mo susumu yo.

Natsu no sora mi zashite hashitta

Natsu no sora mi zashite hashitta

Konnanimo hiroi sekai de

Itou ni natte yuku no darou

Afure souni na omoi uketomete ageru yo

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no youni

tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo

Natsu no sora miagete sakenda

Natsu no sora miagete niranda

Todas empezaron a gritar incluyendo los gritos de naruto

Un dolor de oído horrible

*fin del neji pov*

-GRACIAS PUBLICO Y COMO ES NUESTRO PRIMER CONCIERTO…HINATA DILES LA SORPRESA-dijo tenten

Sakura empezó poner redobles de tambor.

-ES Q-QUE TRAEREMOS A TRES PERS-SONAS DEL P-PUBLICO Y TENDRAN QUE CANTAR UNA CANCION CUALQUIERA-empezó a decir la hyuga

Todos empezaron a murmurar nadie gritaba "yo… YO"

-QUE PASA NADIE QUIERE-dijo tenten

-QUE PASEN LOS SHINOBIS GENERATIONS –dijo una chica

-SIIIIII-empezaron a gritar

-¿SHINOBIS GENERATION? … MUY BIEN DONDE ESTAN-dijo la castaña

Todas apuntaron a los 3 chicos obvio que naruto estaba muy emocionado que salto de la alegría y neji y Sasuke tapándose la cara de un lado haciendo como si nada.

-GENIAL SASUKE, NEJI MOSTREMOSLE NUESTRO POTENCIAL-dijo naruto alegre

-NELL-dijeron los dos

-VALLA VALLA TENEMOS A DOS CUBITOS DE HIELO VENGAN O SINO IREMOS POR USTEDES-dijo tenten

Ellos se quedaron inmóviles.

Neji volteo a la derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda y vieron que tenten y sakura estaban ahí

-ahhh…DIOS A QUE HORA LLEGARON –dijeron los dos en unisolo

-dijimos que si no iban vendríamos por ustedes-dijo tenten

Sin decir más los jalaron hacia el escenario

-acuérdame neji después de que salgamos de este embrollo matar a naruto –dijo Sasuke

-tranquilo yo te ayudo-

-bueno según las chicas son una banda no entonces toque una de sus rolas –dijo sakura

-SII-grito naruto

-valla tenemos a un entusiasta-dijo tenten dirigiéndose a naruto

-je je digamos que yo soy el que le pone onda a la banda-dijo naruto sonrojado rascándose la nuca

Pero su rostro cambio por que sintió las miradas asesinas de Sasuke y neji

-eso…es bueno...-dijo hinata

-BUENO COMIENCEN –dijeron las tres

.com/watch?v=HfkfQ17k2Kg

-bueno cantaremos la de WHY DO I LOVE YOU-dijo neji

(neji es el cantante principal, naruto el bajista o guitarrista y Sasuke es el baterista)

Neji:

Suddenly she's leaving

Suddenly the promise of love has gone

Suddenly ... breathing

Seems so hard to do

Sasuke:

Can't believe you planned it

I got to know just a minute too late

Oh girl

Naruto:

Now I understand it

All the times we made love together

Neji:

Baby you were thinking of him

todos:

Why do I love you

Don't even want to

Why do I love you like I do

Like I always do

You should have told me

Why did you have to be untrue

Why do I love you like I do

Why do I love you like I do

Ooh

Naruto:

Ain't gonna show no weakness

I'm gonna smile and tell the whole world I'm fine

Neji:

I'm gonna keep my senses

But deep down when no-one can hear me

Naruto y neji:

Baby I'll be crying for you

todos:

Why do I love you

Don't even want to

Why do I love you like I do

Like I always do

You should have told me

Why did you have to be untrue

(love you like I do)

Neji::

Why do I love you like I do

neji (todos):

Can't go back

Can't erase

Baby your smiling face

Oh no

I can't think of nothing else but you

(Else but you)

But you

todos (sasuke):

Why do I love you (love you)

Don't even want to

Why do I love you like I do

Like I always do

You should have told me

Why did you have to be untrue

Love you like I do

(Oh I do)

Like I always do

Why do I love you (love you)

Don't even want to (want to)

Why do I love you like I do

Like I always do

You should have told me

Why did you have to be untrue

Love you like I do

naruto:

Why do I love you like I do

todos:

Love you like I do

Like I always do

Love you like I do

Like I always do

(Why do I love you)

Love you like I do (love you)

Like I always do (want you)

(I do, it's true)

Love you like I do

Like I always do

(Why do I love you)

Why do I love you

Don't even want to

-kyaaaaaaa-empezaron a gritar las fans

-WOW TIENEN TALENTO-dijo tenten

-SII-grito naruto

-COMO S-SE LLAMAN-pregunto hinata

-neji-

-Sasuke-

-NARUTO UZUMAKI RECUERDALO POR FAVOR-

-ok-dijeron las tres con la gotita en la nuca

Pasaron 3 horas y todos se habían ido a sus casa incluyendo a los chicos…ahora vamos con las chicas en su camerino.

-valla esos chicos son muy talentosos-dijo sakura jugando su cabello

-s-si es m-muy divertido ese uzumaki naruto-

-y guapos ji ji –dijo tenten

-puedo pasar-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

-claro-dijeron las 3

-wow se lucieron hoy estoy orgullosa de ustedes-dijo la manager

-KURENAI-SAN-gritaron las tres a abrazarla

Kurenai era la manager pero era como su mama ya que ninguna de las 3 tenía padres ella era su única familia.

-bueno…me abrazan como si fueran el fin del mundo-dijo sonriendo Kurenai

-lo sentimos je je je-dijeron las chicas

Sakura y hinata se separaron pero tenten no

-tenten ya paso el abrazo-dijo Kurenai

-lo siento pero es que siento que cada vez que no estas conmigo te puedo perder-dijo abrazándola mas fuerte

Tenten vio como sus padres fueron cruelmente asesinados cuando tenía 4 años y Kurenai la encontró y decidió cuidarla.

-tranquila cariño todo esta bien-dijo sobándole la cabeza

Tenten se separo.

-bueno les tengo noticias muy buenas-

-así cuáles –dijo sakura

-nos quedaremos en Tokio durante 5 años aprox. –

-QUE por que tanto-dijo tenten sorprendida

-e-es –m-much-o tiempo Kurenai-san-dijo hinata

-lo se pero no tenemos elección-

-y otra cosa que desea decirnos –dijo la peli rosa

-si-

-y que es-dijeron la 3

-irán a la escuela-

CONTINUARAAA…

Espero que les haya gustado jejeje

¿Qué les pareció quieren conti?

¿Qué desean en el prox cap.?

¿Qué quieren que cambie?

¿Qué canciones sugieren?


	2. la escuela?

Capitulo 2: ingreso "PREPARATORIA KONOHA"

-EHHHH- gritamos las tres

-SIP…la preparatoria konoha ¡animo! Se van a divertido tiene todo-dijo kurenai intentando convencernos.

-etto...kurenai-san...La e-escuela pe-r-ro ya t-tenemos prof-fesores p-particulares-dijo hinata

-si lo se pero no crees que seria genial convivir con otra gente-

-pero...Segura…según lo que se falta ir a México, e. u y otros lugares por que interrumpir la gira-pregunte

-veras tenten se que siempre has querido visitar México pero estoy aprovechando que pasaron a 1ro de prepa y ya que esta apunto de iniciar otro ciclo escolar en nuestra tierra natal y pensé que seria una buena idea…anda inténtenlo-

-ok-dijimos las tres

Al día siguiente estaba en mi cuarto durmiendo tranquilamente eran las 6:00 a.m todo era perfecto…hasta ahora…

-tenten despierta –me dijo sakura

-mmm…5minutos más…onegai mama-dije tapándome completamente con la sabana.

-que mama y que ocho cuartos...LEVANTATE-me dijo dándome golpes en la cabeza con sus baquetas.

-ok ok pero te digo algo…-

-que-

-tu batería esta en el garaje…así que si tienes ganas de tocar VE Y TOCA ALLA YO NO SOY UN TAMBOR-dije levantándome bruscamente

-lo se…pero da gracias que yo fui la que te levanto…hinata y kurenai ya tenían un balde de agua fría-

-o.0-

-etto…estas segura de esto kurenai-san-dijo un voz detrás de la puerta

-sshh…hinata la puedes despertar-

Sakura abrió la puerta y vimos a kurenai y hinata con un *pequeño* balde con agua encima de sus cabeza.

-ahhh…sakura por que la despertaste-dijo kurenai

-PRETENDIAN MOJARME –dije irritada

-etto…f-fue idea de k-kurenai-san –dijo hinata

-y tú por que le sigues la corriente ¬¬ -

-s-sonaba divertido-dijo hinata sonriéndome

-bueno y que pasa por que me despiertan tan temprano-

-ES HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA-dijo kurenai como siempre alegre

-eh?... ahora no…tengo sueño-

-ni modos…así es la vida ahora vete a cambiar –me dijo sakura dándome el uniforme.

-hai…hai-

Agarre el uniforme y me metí al baño.

Salí el uniforme es una falda arriba de las rodillas color negro con cuadros con los colores amarillo y rojo, la blusa color blanca era de manga corta, cuello de V con unos botones negros y en las mangas el símbolo de la escuela y obvio con mis zapatos negros.

-bueno lista tenten-me dijo sakura ya vestida igual que yo

-hai-le dije sonriendo

-las 4 salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto ahora solo quedaba esperar la llegada.

*neji pov*

Los tres estábamos en el auto yo tuve que conducir nuevamente por que Sasuke y naruto nuevamente están peleados.

*flash back*

- oye teme-dijo naruto

-que-contesto el uchiha

-si dejan tarea me la pasas-dattebayo-dijo de rodillas

-ni lo sueñes-dijo el ya tomando su mochila

-por que no anda Sasuke-

-no dobe yo matando mi cerebro para hacerla y tu solo vienes y me la pides estas idiota-

-por favor –dijo con su disque carita de ángel

-no…es mas por que no se la pides a neji el también la hace -dijo apuntándome

Naruto me miro con la misma cara

-*ay…no*-dije mientras resbalaba una gotita en mi sien.

-neeejiii quieres saber lo que pienso de ti –

-no-dije directamente

-eres una persona genial, el mejor vocalista, de frio corazón pero de buenos sentimientos y además guapo: 3-dijo naruto con una cara que no me gustaba.

-si lo se pero aun así no te daré nada-

- -_-u VEZ SASUKE POR ESO TE LA PIDO A TI-

-que no-dijo el ya irritado

-por favor-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-si-

-enserio *o*- dijo naruto emocionado

-no-

- ¬¬ teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-YA PAREN –dije ya cabreado

-el empezó-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-no me importa quien empezó…apúrense falta poco para que comiencen las clases-

-si mamá-dijeron los dos

-bueno los espero en el auto-

*fin del flash back*

Oigan y que les pareció la banda hikari kunoichi-dijo el idio…naruto

-phm…-dijimos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo

-un comentario bien no su típico *phm* ¬¬-

-cantan bien-dije para no sentir mal a naruto

-tocan bien-dijo Sasuke

-oye neji-dijo naruto

-que pasa-


	3. LA HISTORIA DE NEJI Y HINATA

Capitulo 2: "LA HISTORIA DE NEJI"

Bueno aquí la conti espero que les guste (disculpen por esto no les comente en la historia que neji, Sasuke y naruto eran huérfanos y kakashi los cuida solo que el se encuentra ausente en viajes de negocios jamás ha dicho de que son esos *negocios*)

Con mucho amor: andihyugamix

Oigan y que les pareció la banda hikari kunoichi-dijo el idio…naruto

-phm…-dijimos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo

-un comentario bien no su típico *phm* ¬¬-

-cantan bien-dije para no sentir mal a naruto

-tocan bien-dijo Sasuke

-oye neji-dijo naruto

-que pasa-

-hinata es tu prima verdad-

-si que tiene-dije aun mi mirada al frente

-me da curiosidad algo…tu me dijiste que ya no tenias ningún familiar…vivo… ¿Por qué no nos contaste que tenias un pariente?- dijo naruto serio

-eso no te incumbe naruto-dijo Sasuke

-claro que si el es mi amigo y no pienso rendirme hasta que me diga que paso y por que nos mintió-dijo ya gritando

Nadie dijo nada después de las palabras de naruto suspire y dije

-veras naruto ya vez que te dije que mi familia murió en un asalto, pues hinata y yo nos salvamos de pura suerte- comencé a narrar

*flash back*

Estaba yo con mi padre, mi tío, hinata y hanabi en una reunión del clan hyuga en ese tiempo hinata tenia 4 y yo tenía 5 años.

-ya me aburrí papá-dijo hanabi jalando la ropa de mi tío

-ya hanabi…compórtate ya casi termina la reunión-

-hai…hai-

-oye padre-dije jalando igual la ropa de mi papá

-que pasa neji-dijo mirándome

-para que es esta reunión veo que estas personas son importantes ¿no? –

-así es son del país del rayo vienen a hacer un tratado de paz con nuestra empresa -dijo mi padre sonriéndome

-pero deberían haber guardias…digo por si las dudas…que tal si…-

-neji cuando se firma un tratado de paz ningún presente debe traer ningún arma ni guardias así se manifiesta la confianza entre las dos compañías así que no te preocupes todo esta bien –dijo sobando mi cabeza

- esta bien- dije sonriendo

-me alegra que preguntes neji cuando crezcas y ocupes mi lugar tu tendrás que hacer tratados así con hinata y hanabi-

-si seré igual de genio que tu-

-no olvides que la amabilidad y la alegría es lo esencial-dijo el sonriendo como siempre

-si-

-*que envidia que neji tenga a un padre alegre y yo un iceberg*-pensó hanabi

-ahora guardemos un poco de silencio ya va a comenzar-

Me quede callado con la mirada al frente pero algo me llamo la atención una persona estaba parada detrás de hanabi y vi que traía una pistola.

-oye papa…tu me dijiste que no se permiten traer armas verdad-dije jalando su ropa de nuevo

-así es ¿por?-

-vez a ese señor de ahí-dije apuntándolo-tiene un arma-

-eso es imposible todas las armas fueron confiscadas en la entrada –

-si no me crees usa el byakugan o su el mío-

(nota: byakugan ahí son un aparato de rayos x muy pequeño y hace lo mismo que el byakugan en la serie y se coloca en la sien para que se conecte con el nervio ocular tan solo apretar un poco la sien se activa y hace que se resalten las venas)

-no neji no se puede utilizar nada que pueda ser peligroso-

-pero padre…-

-neji basta-me dijo serio

Me quede callado y seguí viendo aquel señor tenia un mal presentimiento

-muy bien vamos a comenzar –dijo el jefe del negocio *enemigo*

Vi que el jefe miro de reojo al señor que yo decía y el saco la pistola apuntando a la espalda de hanabi.

-papa-dije intentando llamar su atención

-neji ya empezó la reunión pon atención-

-papa mira-dije apuntando

El miro y se sorprendió. Se paro con brutalidad de la mesa

-TIENE UN ARMA HIASHI, HANABI Y HINATA ¡CUIDADO!-

Mi tío volteo para ver a mis primas pero fue tarde el hombre agarro a las dos.

-TODO LA FAMILA HYUGA ¡ATRÁS! O SINO LAS NIÑAS LA PAGARAN-dijo el agresor apuntando primero a la sien de hanabi

-PAPA AYUDA –gritaron las dos

Estaba apunto de ir tras al maldito que amenazaba a mis primas pero mi padre me detuvo

-neji no seas imprudente-

-pero padre hinata y hanabi esta en peligro-dije enojado

-lo se tu neji vete a esconder no quiero que te agarren de rehén-dijo poniéndose de rodillas a llegar a mi altura sonriendo

-¿esconder? JAMAS soy un hyuga y yo protegeré a las personas que amo no imposta si sacrifico mi vida-dije serio

-lo se neji pero no…jamás me perdonaría si te pasa algo eres lo único que me queda-

-OIGAN DEJEN DE HABLAR O NO LES INTERESAN LAS VIDAS DE ELLAS-dijo el agresor

La nuestra empresa era de mayor numero que ellos pero nadie podía hacer nada para la protección de hanabi y hinata.

El tipo tenia cargando a hinata de un brazo y del otro a hinata. Apuntando a la cabeza a hinata, ella estaba inmóvil llorando mirándome y diciéndome en voz baja *ayúdame* por otro lado hanabi…

-BAJAME…BAKA…TRATADO DE PAZ Y QUE OCHO CUARTOS…SUELTAME A MÍ Y A MI HERMANA-dijo pataleando al agresor

-HANABI NO TE MUEVAS –le grito mi tío

-que niña mas inquieta solo eres un estorbo-dijo cargando y apuntando con la pistola en la frente de hanabi

-¿¡DETENTE LUNATICO!-grito mi padre

-¡HANABI!-gritamos en unisonó hinata y yo

**BANG, BANG**

El cuerpo de hanabi caía lentamente con la sangre sobresaliendo. Me quede perplejo como azoto contra el suelo mi tío estaba muy sorprendido y mi padre igual.

-h-hana-b-bi-dije con miedo

-HANABIIIIII-grito ya llorando hinata

-QUEDATE QUIETA ESCUINCLA O SERAS LA SIGUIENTE-dijo el agresor apuntado con la pistola en la frente de mi prima

-BASTA DEJALA-grite enojado

-vaya había otro niño hyuga no creo que seas un estorbo te ves tan frágil, delicado…y débil-

Débil…esa palabra era tabú para mi no lo soporte y corrí hacia el mi padre me grito que no fuera pero no le hice caso. Vi como el me apunto con su pistola disparo pero el tonto fallo. Seguí corriendo y le propine un puñetazo soltó a hinata haciendo que mi tío reaccionar y la rescato, el malo callo al suelo pensé que quedo inconsciente pero me equivoque me sujeto el tobillo.

-al p-parecer n-no eres un niño h-hyuga común y corriente…es hora de que mueras-dijo ya apuntándome con la pistola no podía hacer nada mi padre me había dado una navaja siempre para protegerme pero esta vez no la traía cerré mis ojos para recibir el impacto…

**BANG, BANG**

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos ¡no estaba herido! Mire al frente para ver cual fue la causa de que no me diera.

-p-papa-dije titubando

-e-estoy o-orgulloso de t-ti neji s-salvaste a h-hinata-dijo aun parado delante de mi

-por que lo h-hiciste-dije paralizado

-s-soy un hyuga ¿recuerdas? Protegeré a las personas que amo no importa si me cuesta la vida-

Estaba aterrado mi padre…mi única compañía…a la única persona que quería…sacrifico su cuerpo como un escudo humano. El cayo azotando en el suelo quedando boca abajo

-PADRE-dije ya con el nudo en la garganta

-HIZASHI-grito mi tío acercándose hacia nosotros

-NO TE HACERQUES HIASHII-dijo mi papa

**BANG, BANG**

Estaba aterrado vi como el cuerpo de mi tío caía frente a mi padre vi a hinata y estaba con los ojos bien abiertos…llorando.

-¡PAPÁ!-grito hinata corriendo hacia el

De repente la gente de la empresa del rayo y mi familia empezaron a pelear.

-n-neji-dijo mi papa con dificultad-no c-creo-o seg-guir-

-PADRE NO HABLES TE VAS A RECUPERAR IGUAL QUE HANABI Y MI TIO-la verdad no sabia si iban a sobrevivir pero sentía que había una posibilidad.

-no neji… s-se realista-a re-recibí…dos tiros…en el abdomen y-y aun l-lado del corazón será imposible que sobre-viva-

Era cierto esas heridas eran muy graves no había manera empecé a llorar silenciosamente.

-n-neji-dijo tocando mi mejilla-es la primera v-vez que te veo llora-r jeje y-y creo que la ultima-

-CALLATE PAPÁ VERAZ QUE TE VAS A RECUPERAR RAPIDO Y ESTARAS CONMIGO JUGAREMOS COMO SIEMPRE CON MI TIO Y MIS PRIMAS …POR FAVOR AGUNTA UN POCO MAS…-abrace la mano de el que acariciaba mi cachete.-no me dejes solo-dije entre sollozos

-j-jamás te dejare s-solo… (Suspiro)…vaya n-no creí m-morir tan p-pronto…quería verte crecer…e-estar en tu graduación…c-cuando me presentes a tu n-novia o m-mejor c-cuando te casaras y f-fueras feliz…si m-me perderé de mucho-dijo sonriéndome

Me quedaba callado no podía hacer nada mas que escuchar sus ultimas palabras.

-lo u-único que jamás te he dicho e-es que me recuerdas m-mucho a tu madre-

-mi m-mama p-por que –dije sorprendido el jamás me ha mencionado ninguna palabra de mama

-cuando h-hablas recuerdo a t-tu madre cantar t-tal vez t-tengas futuro c-como vocalist-ta al igual que tu m-mama anhelaba de ser-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa-c-cuida a hinata-

Cerraba y abría con dificultad hasta que los cerró por completo

-p-papa… ¡PAPÁ!-dije desahogándome con un grito

Me quede ahí un buen rato pero no podría estar ahí por mucho vi que hinata igual estaba igual que yo llorando en los cuerpos de hanabi y de su padre. Me levante y corrí hacia ella y la jale.

-NEJI-NIISAN ESPERA-

-NO HAY TIEMPO HINATA SI SEGUIMOS AQUÍ NO SOBREVIVIREMOS-

-PERO MI PAPA, EL TUYO Y HANABI –

-hinata ya es tarde no te mientas a ti misma –dije con dolor

Ella no dijo nada y seguimos corriendo. Llegamos a la entrada de esa compañía vi que estaba la caja de armas confiscadas (buenos para nada no revisaron bien) me acerque y saque la navaja que me regalo mi padre ahora el único recuerdo que tengo de el.

-vámonos hinata-dije tomándola de la mano fuerte

-si-

Pero antes de salir corriendo hacia la calle que estábamos como a pocos metros de la salida vi unos planos. Los saque y vi algo que no me lo imaginaba…

-h-hay bombas en todo el edificio-dije aterrado

-¿Qué?-dijo hinata confundida

-hinata que hora es-dije aun sosteniendo aun los papeles

Miro su muñeca-son las 4:00 pm ¿por?-

-ay no HINATA SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ-

Jale a hinata y apenas tocamos la entrada principal y exploto todo salimos disparados, abrace a hinata para que yo recibiera todo el impacto pero nos fue imposible fue muy fuerte la explosión e hizo que ella y yo nos separamos pero al fin de cuentas los dos perdimos la conciencia.

**fin del flash back**

-y bueno cuando recobre la memoria estaba en la sala de kakashi rodeado por ustedes dos.-

-neji…por que nunca no solos contaste eso tan importante- dijo naruto sorprendido

-no le veía el caso decirles – dije aun con la mirada al frente

-oye…y ese aparato llamado byakugan aun lo tienes-dijo Sasuke

-si cuando se pone jamás se quita… pero después de eso no se que le paso y ya no enciende-dije tocándome la sien haber si agarraba pero no.

-me pregunto si el de hinata funciona-dijo naruto

-no creo el de hinata de por si no funcionaba tan bien menos ahora-dije

Después de 5 minutos llegamos a la escuela. Me estacione y al salir vimos bastante gente en la entrada.

Nos acercamos pero entre tanta gente no se podía ver nada.

-me pregunta que estará pasando-dijo el uchiha

-comper….COMPERMISO…déjenme Salir ¡caramba! -dijo una voz entre la multitud era nuestro amigo kankuroo.

Después que salió de ahí se sacudió un poco y se acerco a nosotros

-kankuroo que sucede-dattebayo-dijo naruto

-pues se dice que un grupo de música de chicas muy famosas ingresaron a esta escuela…y vez a esa multitud-dijo apuntando a la gente-la están esperando-

-y sabes como se llama ese grupo-pregunte

-hikari kunoichi…creo-dijo el rascándose la cabeza

-HIKARI KUNOICHI DICES-DATTEBAYO-dijo el dobe con una sonrisa gigante

-si por…-

-el dobe es fan de esa banda- dijo Sasuke apuntándolo con el pulgar.

-pero las canciones de esa banda no son de chicas nada mas-dijo dudoso kankuroo

-NO IMPORTA A MI ME GUSTA-DATTEBAYO-dijo furioso el

-oigan vamos averiguar-dijo Sasuke

-SII DATTEBAYO-

-oigan yo los alcanzo después voy a dar una vuelta por la escuela –dije apartándome de ellos

-ok como quieras bye- dijo naruto jalando a kankuroo y a Sasuke

Comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta a ellos y me dirigí a las canchas.

Llegué y lo primero que vi fue a una chica con la ropa de deportes (la de chicas es una blusa polo de manga corta color blanca con el cuello y mangas roja y lo de abajo es como a mitad de un traje de baño color rojo calcetas largas y tenis y el de los hombre es un pantalón y una blusa polo como el de las chicas).estaba jugando baloncesto no alcance a verla con claridad así que me acerque a ella solo vi que tenia el pelo largo y rojo.

-que haces aquí- dije serio

Ella me miro y fue directo a abrazarme

….AQUI SE LOS DEJO x3 espero que les haya gustado esta vez no puse canciones pero asi va la trama

¿Cuál fue la parte que les gusto?

¿Quién será la chica?

¿Qué quieren que agregue?

¿Qué quieren que cambie?

¿Qué canciones sugieren?(pueden ser japonesa koreanas (en español las koreanas) español o ingles X3

SAYONARA :D


End file.
